


Black Halo

by No_Bark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Bark/pseuds/No_Bark
Summary: Sehun is a young nephilim with a huge crush on his big brother's best friend.





	Black Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun is 17 and Junmyeon 23, so the age gap is not super drastic. Enjoy. :)

"...When the first angels fell from Heaven - because they had sinned and God banished them - they were imprisoned by the greedy humans. Humans could not resist their beauty. Even your first nephilim ancestor is probably the outcome of rape, a rape initiated by a human. But, at the same time as the Fallen Angels were imprisoned by humans, demons rose from Hell. The demons, having learned that the angels had fallen from Heaven for their sins, thought that they were on their side, thought that the angels who had disobeyed God's will had abandoned God - so they helped the Fallen Angels flee from their human capturers. But the Fallen Angels did not show gratitude to the demons, and attacked them at night. The demons raped the humans and their children became cambions. There were few of these angels and demons who did not follow anyone's rules and fell in love together. The powerful, deceitful offspring of a demon and an angel is what we call Agatho Kako. Both good and evil. And lastly, there are nephilims and cambions who do not follow their people's rules and have also fallen in love despite all odds. Still half human, one fourth demon and one fourth angel, these are called Dark Angels. Their wings are black and halos too, for they are angels but not, born with the looks. beauty and kindness of an angel... but dipped in sin from birth and easily deceived by temptations. Their magic is from the devil but they may use it for good. And their beauty is from God, but - they may use it for evil."

Cambion.

The word that to this day makes Sehun shudder. He listens with one ear and everything he just heard travels back out from the other. He keeps drawing in his notebook. He's always drawing naked men. The man's penis is erect and he's trying to cover himself. He has white wings but a black halo...

There's something else than naked men and black halos going on inside his head.

There's Junmyeon. His brother's friend. He will visit tonight... He always visits on Wednesdays. He's sweet, caring, kind, always thinks about Sehun and checks up on him when no one else does. And the cherry on top: He's handsome. But his looks are only a plus, Sehun would die for him even if he wasn't handsome. And tall. Sehun would like to know what it feels like press his head in the crook of Junmyeon's neck and feel his hot breath landing on his hair, feel his lips on his forehead while his arms are wrapped tightly around him, keeping him safe from the rest of the world...

Sehun closes his eyes for a moment. He wonders what Junmyeon would look like naked...

But then his best friends Chanyeol and Jongin, who sit on either side of him, nudge his elbow and and immediately throw his notebook close, both of their faces burning red.

During recess the three nephilims sit under the cherry tree and stay silent for a while. They're sitting on the grass, not caring about the fact that their school uniforms' backside is going to be dirty. Sehun keeps staring at the sky with a bored expression before coming up with a master idea.

"We should skip the next class."

"Skip? We shouldn't," Chanyeol worries immediately, his ears almost drooping like a puppy's. He bats his eyelashes a few times, staring at Sehun with big eyes. 

"What if Mom finds out?" Jongin asks. Sehun rolls his eyes and huffs.

"Who cares? I'm bored. I wanna do something fun."

"Like what?" Chanyeol asks with big eyes. Sehun thinks for a moment.

"There's a shop nearby... We should totally steal something."

"No, we totally shouldn't," Jongin protests. Sehun is already walking, so the two have no choice but to follow. "Sehun, we shouldn't."

"We can at least go buy something for the weekend," Sehun defends himself. First he says a bad idea, then another bad idea but slightly less than the first one, and so his friends are always giving in to his terrible plans.

They go to the small convenience store across the street and eye at the sweets. It's on an aisle that the shopkeeper cannot see. Sehun puts one chocolate bar in his pocket like he'd done this many times before and his friends immediately detest.

"You can't just take that," Chanyeol shout-whispers, flailing his arms in the air teaterically. Sehun cocks his eyebrow.

"Why not?" he whispers back. Jongin looks around himself before copying Sehun's actions, trying to maintain his grin. He takes the same kind of chocolate bar as Sehun. Chanyeol has a hard time to keep up his moral. He looks at the chocolate in agony... before putting one in his pocket as well.

They walk before the shopkeeper without even looking at her in the eye and out of the store like nothing even happened. The shopkeeper eyes them closely but lets them slide.

Jongin almost screams when they're out of hearing distance. He jumps a little and holds his hands before his mouth, squealing. They start walking towards the park that's near their school - and where Sehun often goes to in order to skip class.

"I can't believe we got away with that," Chanyeol exhales but cannot stop the grin forming on his face.

"That... That was so exciting!" Jongin squeals. Sehun just smiles a little mischievously. "You've... done this before?"

"Yeah. A few times," he replies. All of his sinful activities are purely whims. He doesn't really think about them beforehand and usually regrets them later but doesn't do anything to make it up.

"It... feels really exciting but... I feel bad for the shopkeeper... She works hard to keep it up..." Chanyeol worries. "Maybe we should just... return these? I feel horrible."

Sehun rolls his eyes and spins around, "Her whole financial well-being is not founded on three chocolate bars. Chill out."

"Yeah... Sehun's right," Jongin says and takes a bite of his candy. "It does taste bitter though."

When Sehun comes home in the afternoon, his mother is already waiting for him in the kitchen, holding up a spatula and wearing an apron. She's grilling hamburgers. Sehun walks into the kitchen with his tail between his legs when his mother starts scolding him.

"Your teacher marked you as absent for today's biology class. I can't believe you skipped class  _ again _ . What were you thinking? What were you doing? Why didn't you go to class?" the mother raises her voice and stands before Sehun, the son lowering his head.

"I just wasn't feeling very well..." Sehun lies and immediately feels pain in his heart. Lying isn't easy, but it comes naturally. What else could he say, anyway? That he skipped because he's so full of his teachers and the classes are boring?

"I know that's a lie. You know that's a lie. Skipping class  _ and _ lying about it straight to your mother? It seems to me that you want to see the arch nephilim again-"

"No!" Sehun snaps and raises his head immediately to look at his mother's disappointed eyes. They bore into his soul. Those soulless, loveless eyes filled with emptiness. "I- I'm so sorry, Mom. I won't skip class again."

"We both know that's a lie."

"But I won't do it again! I'm sorry!" The mother eyes Sehun from head to toes before returning to her stove with cold eyes. Sehun looks at her with big eyes, waiting for her to give him some closure... to forgive him.

"See that you won't." Sehun nods once before running upstairs to his room. The walls are blank white and the floor is wooden. There is a cross hanging on the wall. On the other side is a poster of Luhan, Sehun and his friends' favorite singer - everyone's favorite singer, really. The nephilim kingdom's greatest artist, truly.

Sehun throws his backpack next to his desk and falls on the bed, on the white sheets that smell like lavender. His mother must have washed them today. Maybe Sehun should thank her. But before that, he takes his earphones and puts them on his ears to listen to Luhan. His voice always makes Sehun feel soothed. His voice and the thoughts of Junmyeon make him always feel okay...

There is a big window right before his desk. He sits down on it to stalk when Junmyeon comes over. He should come today... It's the highlight of his week, his life. Whenever he sees Junmyeon, everything in the world is just right.

Junmyeon makes his life alright.

Luhan sings  _ Catch Me When I Fall _ and Sehun becomes emotional. He remembers when Junmyeon caught him when he fell, and as a result, Sehun fell for him, back when he was 7 years old... and Junmyeon was 13.

Now Sehun is 17, and he's still head over heels for Junmyeon. Ten years, and he would say that he is, and always has been, in love with Junmyeon. And he is the only person who knows about it.

Soon a car pulls over. Sehun takes his earphones off and runs to the door, to wait for Junmyeon to walk in. Soon the older one does. His hair is brown and it looks so soft...

"Hi," Junmyeon smiles.

"Hi," Sehun replies. "Can you help me with history homework? I really can't focus on all the details."

Just then Sehun's big brother comes downstairs to the door and Sehun is disappointed.

"Sorry, Sehun, but I think Sejin asked me first," he says with a sweet voice. Sehun doesn't want him to decline. He should stop being with Sejin and be with him. The older boys walk upstairs, but Junmyeon doesn't leave Sehun cold. He smiles to him very long. His whole face radiates kindness, his smile is warm and Sehun would do anything to be able to see that every day.

Sehun sighs deeply when they're out of sight. He drags himself back into his room to draw something before his mother drops him off at soccer practice.

"I can't wait to kick their asses," Chanyeol exclaims as he hits his fist into his other hand, a determined look on his face. Sehun raises an eyebrow at that. They're all in their little soccer uniforms, all sweaty from today's practice. Now all they have to do is shower, but since they're mostly teenage boys in a sensitive age, everyone waits for their parents to come pick them up. The showers in the changing room are basically untouched apart from some emergencies.

"You're always so competitive," Jongin says. "You're like a completely different person whenever it comes to soccer."

Soccer is one of the few things where Sehun doesn't have to fear sinning. Of course, greed is a sin, but being competitive is fine. It's all fun and games after all and the game is fair. Nobody ever cheats, either, but Sehun is contemplating it. He isn't as thrilled about the game as his two friends, so he's thinking of faking a headache so he doesn't have to run around after the ball in the field. He likes soccer, of course, he wouldn't play it if he didn't like it, but he's more of a casual player. Why does everything have to be a competition anyway?

"This is our chance to show our parents that we're actually capable of doing something."

"That sounds so sad," Jongin worries. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" Chanyeol asks and shakes his head immediately. "I don't have any issues. I just want my parents to be proud of me."

"I'm sure they already are," Jongin says with a gentle smile and Chanyeol sighs in defeat. Sehun just thinks about how he likes their human ancestors' traditions better than their angel ancestors'. 

Sehun hears snoring from his brother's room. Of course, Sejin must have fallen asleep yet again. He can rarely fall asleep at night, so he makes up for it by dozing off in the day.

The little brother decides to open the door to see Junmyeon there, playing with his phone. Sejin is on the bed on his side, snoring loudly, while Junmyeon is sitting on his desk chair. Sejin's room is neat despite the brother being a pig.

"Can you now help me with my history homework?" Sehun asks and Junmyeon is startled a little, looking up with big eyes and then smiling brightly.

"Sure," he replies as he gets up, putting his phone in his pocket. He has glasses on and they make him look so smart and hot. Sehun's breath hitches when he sees Junmyeon's smile and he leads the older to his room. There is a little mess in Sehun's room, but nothing too tragic. He's usually very organized, only his desk is always chaotic.

Sehun takes his history book and notebook from his backpack and plops down on his bed. Junmyeon sits next to him, leaning against the wall and Sehun. They always do this whenever Junmyeon helps Sehun with homework, which is very often. It makes Sehun very happy, but at the same time it's really hard for him to be put. Junmyeon's thigh touches his. Junmyeon's shoulder touches his...

Junmyeon takes the book in his hands and smiles brightly to Sehun who looks up at him with big eyes, observing his features. He's drawn Junmyeon so many times. He remembers what every inch of his face looks like... and how it has changed in the past years. He remembers it like yesterday when Junmyeon came to him, asked him if he's alright, and his dark brown eyes looked so kind... Sehun himself has blue eyes and white hair. Usually nephilims have light eyes and hair, but some aren't as light, like Junmyeon and Jongin. Chanyeol has really light blue eyes but his hair is jet black. Sehun has always thought it looks cool.

"Do you want me to read the chapter for you?" Junmyeon asks with a sweet voice and Sehun nods. He starts reading, but all the words go past Sehun's ears. He keeps staring at Junmyeon's lips as he speaks. His 's' hisses when he says it. He raises his glasses every now and then. He stops every now and then to take a look at Sehun, before continuing to read. Sehun keeps wondering what Junmyeon's face feels like these days... he has touched it only a few times in the past, usually by accident. One time he touched Junmyeon's face just to know what it would feel like. He couldn't contain himself. It was early in puberty, when he was 13, and he didn't know what to do, how to keep his hands to himself. Junmyeon only smiled at this. He was 19...

Junmyeon's soft and sweet expression turns to a bit more surprised and serious as he stops talking. Sehun realizes just then that Junmyeons is no longer reading out the chapter. 

He looks down and immediately screams, grabbing his notebook from Junmyeon's hands.

"No!" he yells and hugs his notebook tight, his face turning red from embarrassment and body starting to shake from fear.

Of course Junmyeon had to see Sehun's drawing about them. About him. He's drawn Junmyeon naked, he's drawn them holding hands together and being close, he's written Junmyeon's name everywhere on the insides of the covers. Junmyeon has never opened any of the notebooks himself, so he hasn't seen them before.

Sehun can feel tears brimming in his eyes when Junmyeon stays silent. He already lets out a sob when the older finally speaks up and says, "We should meet again in a week. No Sejin. Just me and you. I'll help you with your homework again."

Then he just leaves. Sehun won't look at him, but the older lingers at the door for a while. When the door is finally closed, a tear escapes his eye.

He loves Junmyeon so much.

"Show me your halo," Sehun's mother demands. Sehun rolls his eyes. They're in the kitchen, just the two of them, on a Sunday morning. Sehun takes off his shirt and forces himself to turn into his angel form. His left wing is broken, only half of it existing and the rest of it emaciated, while his right wing is in perfect condition - white, big and beautiful.

His mother walks closer to him and touches his halo, her eyes seemingly worried.

"It's turning bronze. This isn't good. What have you been doing? Tell me, Sehun," she says with her eyebrows furrowed and her hands resting on her hips. Sehun looks up at her from under his eyebrows.

"...Nothing. Just skipping classes."

"And lying. Like you're doing right now."

"Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. We have to go to church today, anyway. I'll make sure that the priest prays for you."

It's Tuesday. Sejin leaves for the gym. The parents are working late tonight. Sehun's so happy to finally be alone in the house, but soon he will not be alone anymore - he will be with Junmyeon. He sits on his desk and waits for Junmyeon's car to pull over while listening to Luhan. This time he's listening to the singer from his stereos. He always does when he's home alone.

Soon the familiar black car pulls over and Sehun runs to the door after shutting his music down. He waits for Junmyeon to open the door and smiles a little, a dark shade of red creeping on his cheeks. Surely Junmyeon understands now that he has a crush on him, but what will he do about it now that nobody is home? Will he finally kiss Sehun? Confess? Cuddle? Something? Anything?

Junmyeon smiles to the younger one brightly when stepping in. He puts his glasses better and Sehun almost sighs. He looks so good when he does that. He doesn't have to do really anything else than exist and Sehun is drooling.

They go upstairs to Sehun's room without saying a word. They sit on Sehun's bed again, the younger obediently taking his math homework and showing it to Junmyeon. He doesn't say anything, just opens the notebook without showing any of the drawings or writings.

Junmyeon starts teaching, but the fact is that Sehun is awkward and not listening, so he completely drops the subject and instead turns to look at Sehun. The younger one takes a deep breath and looks at him with big eyes. Junmyeon once looks at his lips before smiling a little. He looks so kind.

"Are you uncomfortable about what I found the last time?" he asks. Sehun immediately blushes and nods. His face feels like it's going to fall off. "You don't have to be. I feel the same way."

Sehun gulps audibly. Junmyeon comes a little closer and Sehun takes a deep breath, taking some distance and not sure how to be. Junmyeon smiles a little when looking at his eyes and lips alternatively. Sehun gasps again when Junmyeon presses their bodies together. He keeps breathing heavily, face getting even more red.

"Can I?" he asks. Sehun opens and closes his mouth a few times.

"I... I-I-I-"

"I won't do anything if you don't want me to," Junmyeon says and raises his hand to caress Sehun's cheek and then his hair. Sehun closes his eyes and purses his lips together before nodding. When he releases his lips, Junmyeon presses their lips together and kisses him softly, sweetly, innocently. It lasts only for a few seconds, but Sehun's stomach is tingling and he feels his legs getting numb.

Junmyeon pulls away and smiles softly, caressing Sehun's cheek and keeping their faces near. Sehun looks at him with big eyes, almost tearing up, trying to catch his breath.

"...My parents own a cabin... in the woods, near the Mirror Lake... I was thinking that maybe you and I could go there this weekend. Together. Just you and me."

Sehun's heart skips a beat. 

"Wh-wh-what would we do there?" he asks and a mischievous grin raises on Junmyeon's face.

"Whatever you want us to do, sweetie."

_ Sweetie _ . Junmyeon uses pet names so often. Sehun loves it when Junmyeon calls him all these lovey dovey things, but hates it when his mother does it. Mother doesn't care. Junmyeon does. That's the difference.

"Whatever you want me to do," Junmyeon adds and kisses Sehun's neck, sending shivers down his spine and he gasps. He pulls him in his arms and Sehun wraps his arms around him too. It's been years since they even hugged each other. Sehun loves hugging Junmyeon. He had already forgotten how safe and good he feels inside his arms... 

Junmyeon pulls him down on the bed and pulls Sehun on himself, close to his chest. Sehun snuggles against him and grips his clothes, sure that he will cry soon. How much can one miss holding someone...

"So... is that a yes?" Junmyeon asks and Sehun nods quickly while smiling against his chest. "Good... Good... Just... don't tell your family or friends anything about this. Keep it a secret. Tell your mother that you're going to stay with... Chanyeol and Jongin? They were your best friends, right?"

Sehun keeps nodding. He's already used to lying to his mother, another lie here and there never hurt anyone, right?

Finally... He can have Junmyeon all to himself.

The day for meeting at the cabin has dawned. Junmyeon and Sehun have been sitting in the car for an hour, mostly in silence, but it hasn't been awkward. Sehun is so nervous it's hard for him to stay put, but Junmyeon knows just the remedy. Once he stops at a gas station to buy them something to eat and when nobody's looking, he presses a kiss on Sehun's cheek in the car. Sehun almost cries from the feeling of being loved.

Once they reach the cabin, Sehun jumps out immediately. He takes in the view: a cabin right next to a lake, in the middle of nowhere. The nearest neighbors are a kilometer away, behind the woods, as Junmyeon explained before.

It looks magical. There are stairs leading down to a little dock. Everything is so green and light and beautiful. Everything is so fresh. Sehun takes in the view and breathes in deeply while listening to the birds' singing.

Junmyeon takes out their luggage and shows him around the cabin. There's a little sauna and a bathroom. The cabin is very small, with only a queen-sized bed in the corner, a nightstand next to it, a big mirror on the other wall, a convertible sofa and a little kitchen and dining area. And of course, a closet for all their stuff.

Sehun sits down on the sofa when Junmyeon takes out their luggage as well as make the bed. Occasionally he shoots a smile at the younger one who keeps staring at him with a faint, stupid smile on his face.

"There's a reason why I wanted us to meet here," Junmyeon explains. "I know how you feel about me. And you know how I feel about you. But there is something you don't know about me, something I want you to know, but... I... hope you understand, that this is not something that I could change. This is just how I am."

Junmyeon smiles a little to Sehun who tilts his head. What could Junmyeon want to tell him that is so secret.

"I want you to see my angel form," Junmyeon says, so he takes off his shirt. Sehun keeps staring. His biceps and abs look great. He's very skinny.

"Maybe... you should see mine, too?" Sehun asks and Junmyeon nods and smiles, gesturing him to take his shirt off as well. So Sehun throws it on the sofa.

They go outside and Sehun goes first. Junmyeon touches his broken wing a little and worries about his bronze halo. Sehun spontaneously leans forward to hug Junmyeon, burying himself in his chest and being protected from the whole world. The only thing that could hurt him out here is himself.

Junmyeon pulls away from the hug, a seemingly nervous look on his face. "I don't want you to think any differently about me after you see me."

And then he turns into his angel form.

Sehun gasps and takes a step back, slapping a hand on his mouth. His eyes get teary before he turns around and starts running into the forest, away from Junmyeon.

This must be a nightmare. Junmyeon couldn't possible be...

But his halo is black as the night... and his wings... like a crow's... 

Sehun keeps running as fast as he can before he trips on a tree trunk, hurting his ankle. He cries and hisses through his teeth as he looks at the damage he did, but he sees Junmyeon flying towards him from behind. He tries to crawl away from the monster, but Junmyeon catches him.

The older one lands next to him, crouches before him and looks at him with sincerely sad look on his face. Sehun cries audibly when he looks at his face, fear in his eyes. But Junmyeon caresses his hair gently.

"I was afraid you would react this way. But... Sehun... I can't do anything about this. My father might have been a cambion, but he's never been a part of my life. I have never even seen him. He violated my mother, a nephilim. She couldn't help it. I don't like being this way, hiding this part of me from everyone. Please, just... you're the only one I trusted enough to tell."

Sehun takes a deep breath before looking down. He opens his arms and motions Junmyeon to pick him up, making the older one smile gently and gladly hoist him in his arms, and to Sehun's surprise, fly them both in the air. Sehun grabs Junmyeon likes his life depended on him as they glide over the forest. Junmyeon holds him tightly and keeps smiling, taking him back to the cabin before the lake.

He lands Sehun on the porch and Sehun immediately turns back into his human form, now wiping his tears and being ashamed of himself. Junmyeon turns back into his human form as well and pats Sehun's head gently. The younger one jumps in his arms and hides himself from the world again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out like that. I... still... love you... Even if you are Dark Angel. It's just that... after what the cambion did to me..."

"What that cambion did can never be forgiven. Remember, Sehun, I am only 25 per cent demon. I would never... ever... let anything bad happen to you."

Sehun looks up at him with big eyes. Junmyeon smiles at him gently, caressing his hair and finally pressing a little kiss on his cheek. Then he caresses his cheek and can't control himself as he inches closer to Sehun's face, pushing their lips together. Sehun freezes for a moment, it's always a shock when Junmyeon's lips touch his, and he doesn't know what to do. He just closes his eyes and does something that could replicate kissing back and that is enough for Junmyeon. He kisses Sehun even more intently, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth, brushing over the younger one's lower lip before starting to suck it. Sehun lets out a moan that makes his cheeks flush and his body melt, he doesn't know what to do and how not to feel so ashamed.

Junmyeon pulls away and just smiles at Sehun who opens his eyes slowly, lips glistening and face red. Junmyeon chuckles at that, trying his cheeks and feeling how hot they are. Sehun feels like he has a fever.

"What do you want to do next? We could go swimming," Junmyeon suggests and Sehun nods in a trance, like Junmyeon had completely captivated him. The older one smiles gently when throwing his clothes off like it was nothing, leaving them on the railing of the porch.

He turns to look at Sehun who's just standing there with his mouth wide open, unsure of what to do. He keeps staring at Junmyeon's perfectly sculpted body and letting his whole head become red from embarrassment.

"Come on. I won't let you drown," Junmyeon assures but Sehun wants to drown. The older one walks closer to him and keeps that stupid smile on his face as Sehun looks up at him with his mouth and eyes wide open. "Take your clothes off."

That sounded demanding. And of course Sehun would do anything that Junmyeon  _ demanded  _ him to do... So he throws off his shirt and pulls down his pants, also leaving his shoes and socks on the porch. He hugs himself. The wind is grabbing his torso.

Junmyeon takes his hand in his and starts leading him towards the lake. That's when Sehun finally realizes to look down to see that his bottom area is not so flat anymore. It has happened before and he has tried touching himself, but every time he felt  _ guilty _ . He hasn't been able to talk about it with anyone. He hasn't even dared to find any information online. That is how ashamed he is.

But, maybe, Junmyeon could tell him what all of that means.

They go to the lake and the older boy just jumps there as a cannonball. Sehun hides his body, trying to protect himself from the splashing water.

"Come, the water is warm," Junmyeon says and smiles brightly, swimming towards the deck where Sehun is just watching him. He takes a deep breath before trying the water with his toe but regrets it immediately. "Just jump down."

Sehun again takes a deep breath. When he looks at Junmyeon, a feeling of strength shocks through him. He jumps down and the water splashes everywhere, the cold water wrapping him in its freezing embrace. He swims to the surface and feels his whole body shiver from the cold before feeling a pair of strong arms around him. 

Junmyeon is weirdly warm. Is it a Dark Angel thing?

He turns to look up at Junmyeon who helps him back on the deck. They sit there for a while, listening to the wind, watching the reeds wave and the water ripple. Junmyeon won't let Sehun cold, grabbing his waist and kissing his cheek, kissing his neck, and before Sehun even realizes it he's warm again. It's like magic.

The sun is setting. Sehun makes the mistake to look straight into the sun. He lets out a little moan when Junmyeon sucks his neck, probably leaving a mark. But Sehun is unaware that sucking one's skin would leave a bruise.

"That wasn't swimming. That was a dip," Sehun points out with a breathy voice. Junmyeon lets out a laughter.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Worked on what?" Sehun wonders. Junmyeon leaves his neck alone and starts caressing Sehun's thigh, going up towards his crotch. Sehun blushes instantly as he realizes that his bottom area isn't up anymore.

"...H-h-how did you..."

"Come. We should swim a little longer before going to sauna." Junmyeon dives right back into the water. Sehun blinks a few times in confusion before jumping into the water as well, trying to catch the older one. But he keeps swimming, closer to the middle of the lake. Sehun doesn't dare. The water is so dark, who knows how deep it goes... and there are fish, what if they eat him?

He freezes completely. His breath is stuck in his throat and his chest feels heavy. Junmyeon keeps going further away.

He keeps looking down into the pitch black water. Images of something big rising from the depths and eating him whole keep popping up in his head. His breath starts picking up the pace and he starts hyperventilating. It doesn't even have to be something that could possibly hurt him, if it's anything big and in the water, he's going to piss himself.

Soon he does see something under the water, raising right up at his face. He almost has a heart attack but it doesn't take long for him to realize that it's just Junmyeon, scaring the shit out of him. Sehun almost cries as he hits the older one's chest, the latter laughing at him.

"What were you looking at?"

"...I was just afraid... that there was something in the water..."

"There is something in the water."

"What?!" Sehun starts panicking but Junmyeon holds him firmly.

"We are in the water," he smiles but Sehun is not impressed, he keeps hitting Junmyeon's chest. The older one laughs gently before kicking himself upwards, changing into his Dark Angel form and grabbing Sehun in his arms. He glides over the water with Sehun in his arms, but he stops right before the dock and just drops Sehun down. The younger one swallows a bit of water and coughs as he tries to drag himself up on the dock, but doesn't manage to do so without Junmyeon's help.

"You should have warned me..." Sehun mumbles as they sit on the dock again, watching the sunset. Junmyeon utters a laughter as Sehun starts leaning on his shoulder.

"That would have taken all the fun out of it."

"You're really... annoying sometimes..."

"But you still love me," Junmyeon reminds.

"...Of course..."

"Sehun... I... think I... want to marry you..." Junmyeon says suddenly, making Sehun sit upright. He looks at his love with big eyes. Junmyeon keeps staring at the water with a little gentle smile on his face. "Today I want to do something with you. Something that only married couples should do. But I've kept this to myself for so long... I've tried to kill my obsession for you, but it just keeps growing stronger. I want you more than ever, I want to have you all to myself. I know it's not something that nephilims allow, but... I just... can't... stop thinking about you... and us... that way... You're in my mind when I wake up, when I am at the university, when I try to study, when I go to sleep..."

Sehun blinks a few times innocently. His breath picks up as he takes the initiative to move to sit on Junmyeon's lap, to straddle him. Junmyeon looks up at him and his parted lips, his eyes that are begging for him to do  _ something _ .

"Loving you the way I do hurts. Knowing that I'll never be pure enough for you. Knowing that I could deceive you," Junmyeon keeps saying, pain in his eyes, as he caresses Sehun's hair behind his ear. "But I can't help myself. It... may not be pretty, that ever since I was 13, I have loved you, and my love for you in the past nine years has only grown stronger, and it has grown different. At first it was innocent, but in the last two years, I started to feel lust for you. I felt disgusted, I felt weird, but I think... that you're finally old enough to know the truth. And if you could let me... I'd want to have you."

Sehun's breathing picks up. He leans closer to Junmyeon's face and seals their lips together, Junmyeon quickly taking the lead. He grabs Sehun's hair and pulls him closer. Sehun quickly notices how blood rushes to his bottom area and he starts whimpering into the kiss. When the older one hears this, he lets go immediately.

"What is it? Did I hurt you?" he asks and lets go of his hair. Sehun hides his red face. He has a huge tent in his pants. Junmyeon looks down, quickly understanding the situation. He lets out a small laughter before grabbing his hands and lowering them, seeing that tears are rushing down the younger one's cheeks. The older one smiles gently before leaning towards his face and kissing his cheeks, slowly moving towards his right ear and nibbling on it, hot breath sending shivers down his body and Sehun shudders. Junmyeon removes his hand from his way and proceeds to kiss Sehun's neck softly, making the younger one shiver and sob. "If you don't want me then say nothing but no. I won't do anything you don't want me to..."

Junmyeon pulls away and just caresses Sehun's side, staring at his face, his closed eyes that keep shedding tears.

"Do you want me to help you out?" he asks. Sehun slowly opens his eyes to see Junmyeon smiling at him gently, so kindly, taking care of him like he always does. He has only dreamed of Junmyeon's hands on his naked body, but now that the moment is here, it's so scary. It's so new. It's so wrong, but it feels so good.

"H-h-help with what?"

Junmyeon looks down at Sehun's body, then raises his head to look at him in the eyes again. Sehun keeps opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what to reply... or how to reply. So he ends up nodding. Junmyeon leans closer to his face, kisses his lips softly before lowering his hand and placing it on Sehun's crotch. That is enough to make Sehun moan and Junmyeon smile into the kiss.

He flips them around, spinning Sehun so quick his world starts spinning, as he descends into the water, leaving Sehun sitting on the edge of the dock. He places a few kisses on Sehun's stomach before descending fully into the water. It just so happens that when he stands in the water and Sehun sits on the edge of the dock, Junmyeon's head is faced with Sehun's crotch. Sehun has spread his legs and Junmyeon throws the other one over his shoulder, pushing the other one away in order to fully face Sehun's hard dick that is still under the wet boxer briefs. Junmyeon takes it out with his cold hands, making Sehun whimper. He lets out a broken sob.

"Don't worry. My mouth is warm," Junmyeon says as he takes the tip of Sehun's cock in his mouth gently. The younger one slaps his hand over his mouth as he shivers. His whole body feels so hot, especially his crotch area that is now uncovered.

He lets out a moan when Junmyeon takes him deeper into his mouth, starting to suck with saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. The older one takes his mouth away from the dick for a moment in order to fully undress Sehun. He pulls the boxer briefs down his legs and leaves them on the dock, taking his position back, only this time he first sucks on two of his fingers. When he has coated them with saliva, he starts brushing them over Sehun's hole, making the younger one whimper yet again.

"Can I?" he asks when looking up at the younger, eyes half lidded by lust. Tears are streaming down Sehun's cheeks as he feels his stomach tingle, making his legs feel all wobbly and body hot.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" he asks with a shy voice. Junmyeon gives him a reassuring smile.

"I'm going to push my fingers inside you." Sehun looks hesitant. He's contemplating on telling him not to do that. "It'll feel good. I've tried it. If you don't like it then just tell me and I'll stop immediately."

Sehun gives him a shy nod as he spits on Sehun's hole and coats his fingers with saliva again. Slowly he pushes his index finger inside, making Sehun cry out and hide his mouth tight again. Junmyeon takes Sehun's dick back in his mouth, sucking him at the same time as fingering him. Slowly he inserts another finger and pushes them deeper, also taking his dick deeper into his mouth. When he brushes over the g-spot, Sehun's whole body twitches once. His eyes fly open and a low moan escapes his mouth. Junmyeon only smiles to himself as he keeps sucking him off and starting to abuse the spot in his hole.

Sehun puts his other leg up on the dock and lays down, shutting his eyes tight, holding his mouth tighter and crying from sheer pleasure. He rarely touches his own dick and now he's getting a blowjob while being fingered, he can barely take it. His whole body feels like it's going to burn.

Soon he comes into Junmyeon's mouth without a warning, his lower body still moving into the rhythm. Junmyeon swallows it all and slows the pace before completely pulling away. He washes his hand in the lake before pulling himself up on the dock, his rock hard cock shining through his boxer briefs. He looks at the younger one who still has his eyes closed, his whole world spinning. When he opens them, his view is a little blurred from all the tears covering his vision. Without much consideration, he just sits up and hugs the living daylight out of Junmyeon who starts laughing awkwardly while the younger keeps crying against his chest.

"Did you like that, baby?" Junmyeon asks with a raspy voice and Sehun nods enthusiastically.

"...Wh-wh-where did you learn?"

"...It just so happens that there is a Dark Angel forest here. In the middle of it there's somewhat of a town. I found it by accident when I was here alone and just ventured the place a few years back. There are a lot of people like me there... And I got myself into a situation like that with another Dark Angel. Come to think of it, he was probably just using me... But, uhm, that's beside the point," Junmyeon clears his throat and turns to look at Sehun with lust in his eyes. Sehun looks up at him with big eyes.

"U-u-use you?" he asks. "Y-y-you wouldn't... do that to me... right?"

"I told you already," Junmyeon says as he keeps caressing Sehun's hair behind his ear. "I want to marry you. I am cursed with being  _ obsessed  _ about you."

Sehun's lips are parted as he keeps looking at him in the eyes. He lets his eyes wander a little lower, to see Junmyeon's rock hard dick in his boxer briefs.

"C... C-c-can I... t-t-touch you...?" Sehun asks, his whole face red. Junmyeon leans closer to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes. I want you to." The younger one takes a deep breath before starting to trace the outline of Junmyeon's cock in his underwear. His breathing is quick and his dick already hard again as he keeps touching him, unsure of where to go from here, what to do next. He's sure Junmyeon will tell him if he's doing something wrong...

Junmyeon takes his underwear off altogether, revealing himself wholly to the younger one who practically moans upon seeing him fully naked. Sehun wraps his hand around the other one's dick and starts moving his hand slowly up and down, along his full length. Junmyeon grabs his hair and kisses him while he's jerking him off. His breathing is hot, the kiss sloppy as Sehun picks up the pace, moaning into the older one's mouth.

He cums soon with a few heavy pants, his hand already grabbing Sehun's waist tight.

He stands up and takes a deep breath, smiles down at the younger one who stares at him with big eyes, and dives into the water head first.

The next day they're laying in bed together. Sehun is straddling Junmyeon's lap, fully clothed, and hiding his red face while crying. Junmyeon keeps caressing his hair and trying to calm him down, but he doesn't seem to be able to do so. He keeps kissing Sehun's neck.

It's not that Sehun doesn't want to do it... He's just very shy and it feels  _ so  _ good when Junmyeon touches him. He feels so safe, he feels so warm, but at the same time so excited, so ashamed, so vulnerable. Junmyeon takes his hands in his and lowers them, smiling a little when seeing Sehun's face. He gently flutters his eyes open and sniffles a few times.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"...I... I-it's just... s-s-so scary..."

"Don't worry. Whatever you want us to do, I will do it for you. Only if you want me to. I won't hurt you. Do you want me to? Do you want me to do something to you that only married couples should be allowed to do?" Junmyeon asks while caressing his hair and Sehun nods shyly. He wants all of Junmyeon to be his. He wants to feel safe in his arms, like last night, when he was pressed against his chest tight.

Junmyeon smiles gently and places a kiss on his cheek. "Go wash your face and take your clothes off. I'll make you feel really good when you come back."

Sehun gets up from his lap, shyly, his legs all wobbly and dick pointing forwards. He locks himself in the bathroom for a while, takes a deep breath, washes his face with cold water and slips out of his clothing. He checks himself out in the mirror and comes to the conclusion that he's cute, but he's so ashamed of Junmyeon seeing  _ all  _ of him. No matter how safe he feels with the older one, it still feels so wrong... but so good.

He walks out. Junmyeon is sitting on the edge of the bed naked, smiling a little to the younger one. He has a bottle of something on the nightstand. Sehun doesn't ask what it is, but he walks towards the bed, sits on the edge of it and keeps staring at the older one. Junmyeon leans closer to kiss him on the lips.

"Lay down," he instructs and Sehun does so, very stiffly. He opens his legs and Junmyeon lifts one of them on his shoulder so that he's between his legs. Junmyeon takes a little of the substance in his hands and massages it on Sehun's hole and his fingers before pushing one in. Sehun purses his lips together and scrunches his face. Junmyeon sees this so he takes a better position to kiss the younger one, his neck, his collarbones, his chest and his stomach, all the while starting to move his finger inside him and inserting another one.

They spend a lot of time doing the same; Junmyeon keeps fingering him, trying to avoid his prostate, while showering him with kisses. When Sehun has stretched enough, he inserts third and finally the fourth finger, nibbling on Sehun's neck slightly, making the younger one wince.

"I'm gonna go in now," Junmyeon says after a while has passed and Sehun has stretched enough. He winces when the older one takes his fingers out and lets out a cry when Junmyeon gently pushes his dick in only half way. He keeps showering Sehun with kisses. "Are you hurt?" he asks when noticing the tears rolling down Sehun's cheeks.

"N-n-no-" Sehun says and bites his lip. He flutters his eyes open to see the older one hovering over him, looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "I-i-it's just... it feels... weird..."

"Yeah. It will, at first. You'll get used to it soon." He kisses Sehun's neck and the younger one lets out a deep breath, grabbing Junmyeon's arms tight.

After a while, Junmyeon can gently start pushing in and out, always up to the point to hit Sehun's prostate and make him moan. He closes his eyes and covers his mouth, still crying from both pleasure and embarrassment. Junmyeon smiles gently to him when kissing his cheeks, finally pushing inside him whole. Sehun arches his back and winces, his breath shaking. His whole body feels like it's on fire.

Junmyeon starts pushing in and out wholly, always remembering to brush over the spot inside him a little rougher each time, bringing Sehun close to the edge. He cries out and bites his lip, grabbing Junmyeon's arm with his hand a little tighter, leaving red marks and bruises. It only seems to make Junmyeon want him more as he picks up the pace, leaving Sehun a moaning, crying mess. He's almost screaming every time Junmyeon passes that spot, mumbling his name. Junmyeon is so gentle yet so rough at the same time, the perfect amount of both good and evil. 

He leans over to wrap his arms around the younger one and kisses his neck. Sehun is covered in the sheets. His body is on fire, sweat dripping onto the sheets that were clean before they came here, to this cabin in the middle of nowhere. He wraps his arms and legs around Junmyeon, feeling the sweat on the latter's body. Shamelessly he starts moaning and whining when holding Junmyeon tight, his legs starting to feel numb and his body trembling as the older one pushes in deeper, harder, better, breathing in his neck.

A few more thrusts and Sehun's moans pick up the pace and he lets out a cry as his whole body starts trembling violently, a shock going through his body that comes out from his dick. The mess on his stomach is so much more liquidy than before and it flows down into his navel. Junmyeon grunts into his skin before stopping moving altogether, releasing inside of the younger one. He heaves over him, trying to catch his breath.

Sehun dares flutter his eyes open shyly and look up at the older one who smiles at him gently, still panting heavily. He presses a gentle kiss on Sehun's cheek.

"Let's take a shower," he heaves as he pulls out slowly, gently. He stands up but can barely carry himself. Sehun doesn't even attempt to. He lays in bed like a baby and kind of expects Junmyeon to take care of him - after all, he's quite unable to move at the moment. Junmyeon smiles at him a little before taking him in his arms and carrying him into the shower. Sehun can barely stand on his own two feet when Junmyeon puts him down before the shower.

They wash themselves and Junmyeon carries the baby back into the bed. Sehun is against the wall and Junmyeon as the older one puts the blanket over them and takes the younger one back in his arms, hugging him tight. Sehun snuggles against his chest, he's never felt so safe as right now in his arms, so tight against his chest and squeezed against the wall, drowning in the sheets.

"I love you," he says as he almost cries again, from the feeling of warmth inside his chest.

"I love you, too. You weren't hurt, right?" Junmyeon asks and the younger shakes his head.

"No. It just... felt so good..." Sehun says and closes his eyes. He's so worn out from all this.

It feels so good to have him the way he always wanted in his fantasies.

The pleasure of the weekend is fleeting, because as soon as Sehun gets home, his mother starts pestering him about the weekly check. 

What Sehun didn't know, is that one more sin would make his halo as dark as the night. The mother gasps when she sees the halo, keeps staring at it and closes her eyes, sighing deeply. Sehun looks at himself in the mirror to see that his halo is in fact black.

Everything goes by in a haze. His mother keeps fussing around him, calling someone, his father is in the room and looking at his halo, he turns back into his human form and puts his shirt on as his parents start dragging him into the car. He doesn't fight it - of course, he doesn't want to have a black halo. 

The parents keep fussing about something together, being seemingly panicked. Sehun just sits in the backseat, thinking about Junmyeon. That's all he can think about... Everything they did last weekend keeps playing in his mind. If only he could feel his arms around him again, pressed against him like that, tight between the mattress, the wall and Junmyeon, so safe, so protected, like nothing in the world could ever hurt him. 

They make their way into the church. The arch nephilim comes out from the sacristy. He's wearing a white cloak that has a small black collar around it, only a small piece of it in front white. There are guards at the door of the church, wearing their dark blue police uniforms, holding their hands behind their backs.

Sehun's breathing picks up as he looks around the church he usually doesn't visit - this is the arch nephilim's chapel, much greater and more glorious than any of the common churches around the city. Sehun usually visits the one in his neighborhood with his family, but never does he go there from his own will. 

Sehun stands before the altar whilst his parents hold his arms. He looks up at the arch nephilim with shame, tears in his eyes. Is he supposed to tell this old man that he had sex, which is the reason his halo turned black? The arch nephilim's eyes are droopy, Sehun can barely make out the green irides. His hair is white and patchy.

He raises his hand slightly in order to greet the parents. It's filled with moles and looks like it's about to grow moldy. Sehun raises his nose.

"What brings you here?" he asks with a gruff and weak voice. Sehun starts shaking and trying to escape his parents who keep holding his arms tight.

"Our son- he has a black halo," the mother explains. The arch nephilim hums lowly before raising his head a little.

"Show me." Sehun starts shaking his head. He drops on the ground, on his butt, crying. 

"No, no, no, no-" he keeps repeating. 

"Sehun, show him," the mother says with a concerned and slightly irritated tone in her voice. The son looks up at her with big teary eyes.

"No," he whines. The arch nephilim sighs deeply.

"Take his shirt off and lay him on the ground," he instructs and the parents oblige. Sehun tries to hit his father who forcefully takes his shirt off. After that he tries to kick his parents who both try to lay him on the ground, on his stomach. Sehun keeps squirming.

"No! Stop it!" he cries, and is only hurt more when one of the police officers come forward and hits him between his shoulder blades. He lets out a cry, living again the moment he was taken advantage of by the cambion who wanted to use him for her experiments. His broken and whole wings lash out, his halo popping up visible, as dark as the night.

The arch nephilim hums lowly. "You can leave your son to me. I will start the purification ritual."

The parents stand up, look at their son with disappointment, and leave the chapel. The boy cries on the floor as his parents leave him, right next to the officer who keeps staring at him.

"What do I do with him?" the officer asks from the arch nephilim.

"Undress him. The purification ritual must be done while the subject is in the purest form possible, which is naked."

"I feel quite uncomfortable undressing a teenager. He's just a kid."

"If you don't undress him then I can't do the purification ritual, which means that his halo will stay black and he won't go to heaven," the old man explains as he turns to the officer. "You don't want that, do you?"

Sehun claws the ground and looks up with a red face, teary eyes. The tears are streaming down his face and dropping on the floor. Soon cold air hits his bare body as the police officer relieves him from his clothing. He doesn't fight back anymore. He can feel the pity of the officer on his back, but the man doesn't say anything. Just takes the clothes and keeps them in his hands as he goes back to guard the door.

"Stand up, son," the arch nephilim says and Sehun does as he's told. "Come here."

He drags his feet on the floor and hangs his head low, sobbing as he moves forward. He tries to cover his body a little with his wing that isn't broken. When he reaches the altar, the arch nephilim goes into the sacristy. Sehun stands there awkwardly for a few minutes, looking down at his feet. It's cold. He turns a little to see the police officers looking at him seriously. The officers have some sympathy in their eyes when they see the boy's naked body.

Four priests come out of the chapel. Three old men and one old woman. They are all holding their Holy Book in their hands. Two of the priests stand before Sehun, behind the altar. Two stand behind him.

"Kneel," the woman says, and he kneels. He keeps his head low, not looking at any of the priests in the eye.

That is when a taunting amount of latin words is laid upon him. The priests start  _ screaming  _ something in latin at him and he has no idea what the words mean. Sehun looks at the ground and keeps crying, kneeling on the altar and hiding his face. He hides his mouth in order to prevent the sobs, but it doesn't matter how hard he cries - the priests would not hear him anyway.

Suddenly one of the priests says with a low voice, "Repent your sins."

And another one says, "Confess."

Then there is just silence. Only Sehun's crying echoes through the spacy, cold church. He keeps covering himself with his wing but cannot help feeling bare. He can feel the priests' eyes burning on him.

The silence goes on for ten solid minutes. It's awkward, embarrassing and Sehun wishes he was dead. There is no escaping the situation, he has to confess. These old people would stand here through the night if necessary.

"I-" Sehun starts with a choked breath. "I-I-I-... l-love my big brother's best friend... He... said we could... have sex... in the cabin... in the woods... H-h-he said... that i-it would feel good..."

"He has deceived you," one of the priests say and starts saying something in latin again. The arch nephilim comes out of the sacristy and walks over to the boy, offering him his hand. Sehun doesn't even look at it.

"Stand up, son."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sehun whispers.

"The purification ritual." Sehun raises his head and looks at the arch nephilim in the eyes. They look so emotionless. He's probably done this many, many times before.

"...This wasn't it?"

"You have to be soaked in holy water." Sehun turns away and tries to get himself together. Being naked and stared at by seven adults isn't very comforting. And now he has to nearly drown?

He stands up with weak legs. He takes a deep breath and follows the arch nephilim, behind the altar where there is a basin full of water. It's almost like a pool.

"You have to sit in the middle," the arch nephilim instructs and Sehun makes his way into the crystal clear water.

"It's cold," he whimpers.

"It is pure," the old man replies. The boy takes in a deep breath as he sits down in the basin. It covers his legs and reaches almost to his navel. The arch nephilim kneels next to the basin and Sehun keeps looking forward, his lips now quivering from the cold. "Cross your arms on your chest."

Sehun puts his hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his other shoulder. He keeps crying. The priests go back into the sacristy. Sehun sees a glimpse in there to see that it looks more like an office or a council. There are a few more people inside as well, just old nephilims.

The arch nephilim starts chanting something in latin before taking a hold of Sehun's shoulders and pulling him back, under the water. Sehun is so taken aback by it that he breathes in some water, immediately trying to get back to the surface despite the old man's wrinkly hands keeping him under. He kicks his feet and the water splashes everywhere, until the old man finally lets him sit up and he keeps coughing out water. It's hard to breathe now that he's coughing out water and crying at the same time, his throat feeling like it's going to cease existing.

The arch nephilim does this nine more times and by the end of it Sehun feels dizzy, his lungs full of water. He holds his chest in pain as the old man says something more in latin before standing up and encouraging Sehun to do so as well. And Sehun does. They walk back to the altar where Sehun immediately understands to kneel and cross his fingers, praying to the arch nephilim who's holding his hand above the boy's head.

"...And may you be forgiven for your sins," he finishes his prayer and Sehun's halo starts turning a little lighter, from the pure black it was into something of a dirty bronze. Sehun looks up at the arch nephilim with defeated eyes but the old man looks behind him at the police officer who comes to offer the boy his clothes. Sehun dresses himself in silence, turning back into his human form.

"Your family is contacted," the arch nephilim says to Sehun who keeps looking down. "They will come here with your brother's best friend."

And at that instant Sehun's heart just stops breathing. He raises his head and looks at the old man with horror in his eyes.

"...Wh... what do you want from Junmyeon?"

"We must make sure his halo is not black. And to make sure he apologizes to you and your family." Sehun raises an eyebrow.

"...Apologize?" he asks and the arch nephilim simply replies with a nod.

Sehun sits on one of the benches to wait for their arrival. His back still hurts a little bit from the weekend, but it felt so good that he doesn't even mind. It's all just a distant memory now, though. When they drove back home, Junmyeon drove really slow so that they could spend even more time together. Sehun wanted to hold his hand, but it was on the steering wheel or the gearstick.

He already misses the warmth.

Junmyeon promised they would get married.

The doors of the church are opened. Sehun's family and Junmyeon walk in, Junmyeon leading the group as he walks to the altar, looking all around him. Sehun's brother is right on his heels. Sehun stands up and rushes over to Junmyeon, to just hold his hands and look him in the eyes. Junmyeon looks worried but tries to smile it off.

Surely there's no way out of it. They're going to banish him... or worse.

Sejin grabs Sehun by his shoulders and away from Junmyeon. He turns the little brother towards himself and Sehun looks up at him with big, red eyes. Sejin is always mad and scary, but somehow knowing such a vulnerable secret about his little brother makes him even scarier. Sehun immediately hides his face.

"Tell me," he starts as he grabs Sehun's hands and comes closer to his face, the little brother staring at the ground, "that he forced you."

Sehun keeps sobbing while looking at the ground until his brother grabs his chin and raises his head. Sehun still doesn't want to look at him.

"Tell me!" Sejin screams when grabbing Sehun's chin harder, making Sehun cry harder. Their mother comes between them.

"Let go of your brother, Sejin," she says.

"Not until he tells me he didn't want to do it!" Sejin tries to desperately get the answer he wants from his brother. But Sehun keeps looking at the ground and crying.

"If he didn't want to then his halo wouldn't have been black," she explains and Sejin grits his teeth. "That's just how it goes."

Sejin grunts before storming off the church. Sehun looks at his back as he runs away. Now he'll hate him even more. He won't be friends with Junmyeon anymore.

Junmyeon keeps his eyes glued on Sehun, worry in them. Sehun doesn't need to do anything other than simply glance at him and he feels warm and protected. Simply looking at him makes him remember how he felt when pressed tight against his chest in bed. For fun. For leisure. For love.

"Show me your halo, Junmyeon," the arch nephilim says to the young man standing before him. Junmyeon takes a deep breath before taking off his shirt, placing it on one of the benches of the church and turning into his angel form.

It is completely different from what Sehun saw. His halo is dirty bronze, just like Sehun's, and his wings are pure white. They're so white that it hurts to look at them.

The arch nephilim doesn't look pleased, however. He sniffs the air a couple times and Junmyeon's face immediately turns agonized.

"Cambion magic," are the only words the old man says when Junmyeon turns into his dark angel form and flies to the door, kicks it open and flies into the skies, looking back just once.

Sehun starts running towards the door, wailing loudly when his parents catch him and keep him still. He keeps kicking, tossing and turning, but the parents are holding him firmly. Junmyeon keeps gliding on his wings until there's nothing but a black dot remaining of him. Sehun reaches up to the skies, only to grasp air.

Soon there's nothing left of him. None of them have ever seen anyone fly so fast, so high up into the skies. He didn't even turn to look back at Sehun who keeps crying after him, trying to kick his parents away from himself. Sehun's mother wraps him in her arms and keeps staring at the skies.

As soon as they get home, the mother takes her son in his room and locks him in there. She has tears streaming down her face as well. Sehun starts banging the door, trying to break free. She even locked the window and took the key with her.

"Let me out!" he keeps screaming and crying while banging the door that does not budge.

_ "I'm never letting you out again!" _ he hears his mother scream back at him.  _ "I should've realized that that cambion gave you the seed of evil! That's why you were so easily seduced by that Dark Angel!" _

"That Dark Angel was Junmyeon! Junmyeon! You've known him since he was a kid!" Sehun tries to explain, but suddenly hears the front door bang open. He takes his distance as he hears steps coming closer to his room, until his door is flung open by his big brother. Sehun falls on the ground on his butt and looks up at his brother with big eyes. Their faces are red.

Sejin grabs Sehun's collar and starts shaking him on the ground. He's trying his hardest to keep in his tears while Sehun just lets them flow down his cheeks. It hurts so much, from being in Junmyeon's arms just a day ago, to him being shunned by the whole nephilim society.

"He forced you, right? This was just his sick attempt at manipulating the both of us, wasn't it?" Sejin asks, his faces inches away from Sehun's. The little brother shakes his head.

"He didn't force me. He didn't manipulate me. He's the only person who's never been mean to me," Sehun says with a quiet and shaky voice.

"Yeah? And he told you to repay him by... doing that to you?"

"No!" Sehun screams and tries to kick his brother away from him.

"Sejin, stop it!" the mother suddenly speaks up as she comes into the room. "His halo wouldn't have been black! He's sinned! He must stay in his room so that he won't sin again!"

"You can't keep me locked in here!" Sehun cries. The mother starts dragging Sejin out of the room, away from his brother.

"Yes, I can, and I will! You ought to learn what you did wrong!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

And those are the worst words he could have said. The mother almost faints as she slams the door close and locks it tight. Sehun starts banging on it again until falling against it, only dreaming of how it felt to be in Junmyeon's warm embrace. Nothing has ever felt that warm. Nothing ever felt so soft.

As the night falls and Sehun has been crying in his room the whole day, he gets an idea. Once everybody is asleep and surely not awake, he sneaks to the window. He takes his nightstand, hesitates for a bit, before smashing it through. The sound of glass breaking echoes through the building. Sehun is sure his parents will be up soon, so he should get going. He turns into his angel form which softens the landing only for a little bit.

It's so dark outside, but the moon is shining, painting everything with a blue hue. Sehun runs over to his bicycle and decides to cycle all the way to the cabin. He remembers the way there vividly, because it's just forward for a long, long while until the road enters the forest.

Sehun did not realize how cold it would be, and how scary the town was at night. He keeps looking over his shoulder all the time, but his biggest fear is that his parents come looking for him. They wouldn't even know where to find him.

Running from home maybe wasn't the best idea, but Sehun is determined to find his lover. After all, Junmyeon had always felt more like a family than his actual family. Junmyeon has always felt safe and protective, like he cared about Sehun. His parents were never there, they were too strict, they never cared, and Sejin was just horrible. He never wanted to be with Sehun, he was always acting like a jerk.

After a few hours of cycling, Sehun's throat felt so cold and dry he was almost passing out. The sun was starting to come up as well, the world covered with its beautiful orange rays that hit Sehun's face. He has never been a fan of sunlight, but seeing the fireball starting to rise into the sky makes him feel a lot safer.

He keeps riding and riding, no idea how long it will take. He doesn't even know where he could find the Dark Angel forest, let alone the village that Junmyeon told him about.

After about four hours of riding, he completely collapses on the ground. He starts drinking water from a puddle. Just then a car happens to drive by him and a man stops to help him, a man with a suit. He's probably from the countryside, going to town to work.

"My, are you okay, young man? Do you need help finding home? I can give you some water, if you'd like," he says as he offers Sehun a bottle of water. Sehun takes it from his hands immediately and starts pouring it down his throat. He feels sick from all the exercise. "Are you from around here? Should I call your parents? They must be worried about you."

"I'm fine," Sehun says, but his voice is shaking. He doesn't sound convincing.

"You should rest for a while. Where are you headed?"

"...The Dark Angel forest," Sehun says. "Can you help me get there?"

The man is immediately troubled by this question. He furrows his eyebrows.

"A kid shouldn't go there all by himself. Unless he's shunned by the arch nephilim..."

"...I am a Dark Angel," Sehun lies to the man who is even more troubled by this. But Sehun looks up at him with big, innocent eyes. "Please. I'm lost. My parents are there."

"...How did you get all the way here?"

"There was a man who visited our village. A nephilim. Then he came back here, and I visited him."

"...Dark Angels don't usually come out of their village," the man thinks to himself before shaking his head, pointing to the direction of the forest. "It's there. About 15 kilometers from here. I would take you there, but unfortunately I'm very busy. So, here's 5 dollars. It should be enough for breakfast there at the inn."

"Thank you so much," Sehun thanks the man when accepting the money. He's about to pass out. The man shakes his head before jumping back in his car and driving off. Sehun holds up the water bottle in his hand, but the man doesn't stop to take it back from him. So Sehun decides to keep it.

He goes to the inn right across the street, eats and rests there for a bit before starting to ride his bike again.

After an hour or so he's at the forest. He leaves his bike at the edge of the forest in order to walk further in and listen to the noises of the forest. He hears a lot of things - birds, the rustling of the trees, his steps - but no sign of a community.

And after a while of walking, he realizes that he's lost. So he sits down on a rock and starts crying, hugging his knees. Maybe he shouldn't have left home. Now he's cold and all alone in a forest. He coughs a couple of times. Now that. His throat is so dry and sore from breathing in all the cold air. He's only wearing a hoodie and some jeans, but least he's wearing rubber boots.

His family was horrible but dying out of cold in a forest in the middle of nowhere is really not better.

He's sobbing so hard that he doesn't even realize there's someone walking closer to him until he hears steps right before him. He looks up slowly to see a small man standing about a meter away from him. He looks compassionate.

"I thought I smelled a nephilim," he says with a sweet voice. "You have a very distinctive smell, you know that?"

"...Wh... Who are you?" Sehun asks. The man before him is wearing black leather and his eyes are surrounded with black makeup. His hair and eyes are brown, just like Junmyeon.

"I'm Minseok. The gatekeeper of the town," he says. Sehun sits up promptly.

"The... the town?"

"Yes. Do you know what town I'm talking about?"

"...Dark... Angel...?"

"What's your business in our town?" Minseok asks. He has a crossbow in his arms. Sehun would surely be a dead man if he did anything stupid.

"I'm looking for someone," Sehun replies honestly.

"Folks come here too often looking for someone. I walk the forest too often finding someone lost. I can take you back to the edge of the forest and help you back home."

"No, I need to find him."

"If your parent, friend, relative, lover... is shunned by the nephilim community, they aren't coming back. The town is their sanctuary."

"I don't wanna go back," Sehun cries, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I want in your town. I want to be with Junmyeon."

"Junmyeon?" the guardian asks. He raises his eyebrow. "Just last night someone named Junmyeon came into our town."

"That's him. That's my Junmyeon."

"...I can let you into our town, but I won't promise you can stay there. I'll help you find Junmyeon and we'll see what we can do then." Minseok puts his crossbow away. Sehun jumps up from the rock and follows him like a puppy.

The town is covered by a big wooden fence and there is only one big gate. There are two watchtowers right next to the gate. The other is empty, the other has a small man in black leather in there. He's watching them.

"Kyungsoo, let us in," Minseok says.

"Who is this?"

"Uhh... What's your name?" Minseok asks from the boy who looks at him with big eyes.

"Sehun."

"Sehun, a young nephilim looking for Junmyeon."

"Minseok, you can't let just any lost nephilim in here."

"I thought we've been through this," Minseok huffs.

"You have got to do something about that baby fever," Kyungsoo sighs.

"I don't have a baby fever!" he screams. "And maybe I wouldn't have a baby fever if we actually adopted!"

"Why can't we summon?" Kyungsoo wonders.

"I don't want a demon child, you know, one of us is still partially angel!"

Sehun blinks a few times. He just wants in the town and not be a part of these two people's relationship issues. He breaks down crying again. Minseok is immediately comforting him.

"Hey, we'll get you in and you're going to find Junmyeon, okay? Kyungsoo is just being a bitch sometimes," he says to the young nephilim while patting his back. "Oh, and by the way, you may have realized that it's not just Dark Angels here. Sure, I am Dark Angel, but Kyungsoo right here is a cambion. There are lots of nephilims too. And together they make more Dark Angels... and we have a couple of Agatho Kakos here as well."

Agatho Kako sounds scary to Sehun. They are 0 percent human.

Kyungsoo sighs and rolls his eyes before finally opening the gates. Minseok and Sehun walk in and the young nephilim gasps. The town is way bigger and way more populated than he thought. It's only morning, but the market is fussing with people. Sehun breaks down in tears again - how will he ever find Junmyeon from here?

"Shh, shh, don't worry," Minseok comforts him. "We'll find him. And I will make sure of that."

"Why are you so nice to me?" Sehun asks suddenly.

"Why? Because you're adorable and I want to adopt you. It's not every day a crying child nephilim comes to me... and trusts me."

"I'm not a child, I'm almost an adult."

"Sweetie, you're a child to me. I'm well over my thirties."

"You... don't look like it."

"I know," Minseok flips his hair.

They start looking around for Junmyeon. Minseok holds the young nephilim by hand, towards the inn where someone more suitable could help. Of course Junmyeon must be staying at an inn.

The first inn they step into is wooden and very cozy. It does look more primitive than the ones Sehun is used to, but he's not absolutely hating it. He has never been a big fan of technology anyway.

"May I ask about your customers?" Minseok asks from the innkeeper who's a black-haired lady. Her eyes are completely white.

"It depends."

"I'm looking for Junmyeon. Or, he is."

"Junmyeon? We have a Junmyeon in here. Would you like me to ask him to come over?"

"That would be great."

The innkeeper goes upstairs where the rooms are. The downstairs has a fireplace and places to sit, drink and eat. There's a kitchen as well. There's also a young woman who's chopping onions without even crying.

Sehun already feels safer and better. He's also starting to feel nauseous after not eating properly for so long and cycling for hours and hours. And because of the cold. He knows he's going to get the flu.

The innkeeper walks downstairs with Junmyeon behind her. Sehun doesn't wait one second, just rushes into the older one's arms and snuggles against him. He buries himself in his chest and cries audibly. Junmyeon wraps his arms around him as he starts patting his head, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

"How did you find me?" he asks, surprised.

"I helped," Minseok immediately says and grins. Junmyeon smiles at him gently.

"Thank you."

"I-it was horrible," Sehun sobs. "M-mom locked me in my room, Sejin said you forced me to it and the purification ritual was humiliating-"

He grabs his shirt and hides himself from the world against his warm chest.

"It's okay, baby," Junmyeon says with a sweet voice. "There is only one thing we need to discuss... If you spend the rest of your life with me, your halo will stay black. I can't promise you're going to heaven, then."

"I don't care where I go as long as I go there with you."  



End file.
